Kryptonian
Kryptonians are an endangered humanoid alien race originating from Krypton, a planet located in a distant galaxy to our own. They are a race all but extinct having a sole survivor after the planet was destroyed, a small boy named Kal-El who was sent away by his father Jor-El to the planet Earth. Abilities Under their native Red sun, Kryptonians possess physical attributes similar to normal Humans. However, when exposed to solar radiation from a Yellow sun, Kryptonians gain superhuman abilities that greatly surpass those of humans: *'Super Strength': Allows a Kryptonian to move greatly heavier objects than any normal human, which can be increased further by direct exposure to sunlight. *'Super Speed': Enables a Kryptonian to move at incredible velocities. *'Invulnerability': Renders a Kryptonian capable of withstanding bullets, artillery shells, lasers, and even nuclear explosions. Kryptonians are also invulnerable to extreme temperatures (both hot and cold), and are highly resistant to electric shock. *'Healing Ability': Allows a Kryptonian to completely heal instantly from any wounds, as long as they are not exposed to kryptonite. *'X-Ray Vision': Allows a Kryptonian to see through anything except lead. *'Heat Vision': Allows a Kryptonian to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. *'Telescopic Vision':Kryptonians are able to see great distances without the aid of technology, almost like zooming in on a specific area. *'Super Hearing': Enables a Kryptonian to hear any sound at any volume or pitch, over great distances, and to filter out background sounds. *'Flight': Allows one to maneuver precisely in any direction, as well as hover, and travel against the force of gravity. *'Super Breath': Enables a Kryptonian to blow objects away with a stream of highly compressed air. *'Arctic Breath': Kryptonians can control the temperature of their super breathe, turning it freezing like a blizzard. *'Super Stamina': Enables a Kryptonian to run, fly or exercise for long periods of time without tiring. *'Longevity': Allows a Kryptonian to grow old without appearing to age, enabling them to be effectively younger than how they look having an average life span greater than humans. *'Super Dexterity': Kryptonians are able to determine distances, angles and trajectory and have a perfect aim. Vulnerabilities Although they would appear invincible under a Yellow Sun with not many races being able to overcome the might of a Kryptonian, they do have vulnerabilities. Their home planet of Krypton had a radioactive core that is lethal to Kryptonians. This rock called kryptonite is green and emits radiation that is poisonesss to Kryptonians that severely weakens them and after a prolonged exposure, will kill them. As well as kryptonite, Kryptonians are also vulnerable to magic. As magic is a thing native from Earth, the Kryptonian race hasn't evolved to become invulnerable to it and so it can be used against them as a weakness meaning they are vulnerable to spells being cast against them, subject to mind control and such. Besides kryptonite and magic, Kryptonians are also vulnerable when exposed to a Red Sun, the native sun which their planet Krypton orbited. This renders a Kryptonian seemingly human but does not change them physically, but immediately draining all of their power and while still under a red sun, not able to charge themselves back up. Language & Culture The Kryptonian language is an alien language filled with hieroglyphics and shapes that can be read by its people. The Kryptonian language is referred to as "Kryptonian,". All Kryptonians wear similar clothing in respect to their sex. Males all wear the same suit comprised of their chosen colours and the symbol of their House on their chest. Survivors *'Kal-El' *'Dru-Zod' *'Faora Hu-Ul' *'Tor-An' *'Dev-Em' Technology *'Phantom Zone': An inter-dimension prison used to trap Krypton's worst offenders and criminals. *'Kal-El's Ship': A custom built ship used by Jor-El to send his infant son to safety from the planet's destruction. *'Fortress of Solitude': The Fortress was a scout ship sent by Jor-El to Earth and contained the Super Suit, Jor-El's consciousness and guidance for his son. *'Black Zero': A ship that brought General Zod from Krypton to Earth and ultimately saved him from Krypton's perishment. *'House of El Key': A key that is capable of unlocking Kal-El's ship and the Fortress of Solutide. Trivia See Also *Krypton *Kal-El Category:Kryptonian Category:Aliens Category:Races